


Crowley vs Buffy

by Daegaer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Snakes, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Crowley vs Buffy

"Crowley, please!" Aziraphale shrieked. "You can't hit a girl!"

"She threw holy water at me!" Crowley yelled, and tightened his coils. The diminutive blonde he was crushing got both hands on a coil and simply pushed against him, opening up space for herself to breathe. "She's stronger than she looks," Crowley said. "Ow! _You_ hit her!"

"Miss, please, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm - " Aziraphale said.

"I have _had_ it with snake demons and their sidekicks," the girl snapped.

" . . . sidekick?" Aziraphale said.

Crowley laughed, then tried to pretend it was just a cough. It wasn't very convincing, coming from a giant, talking snake.


End file.
